Legend of the Eye- Trickster
by The legend of EYE
Summary: The library always comes to rescue Harry from Dudley and his gangs. He comes across "Legend of the EYE", a secret society made up of the most skilled magicians from around the world; illusionists, mentalists, escapists, psychics, hypnotists, card-trickers and mediums. This paves a new path for our hero who want to be just like them, A trickster of all trade. No pairing
1. Prologue

Life is hard for one named as Harry Potter. The one who was orphaned at the tender age of a year and a half has been living at Dursley house since then, he has no recollection of his parents or what happened to them. Unknown to him, he is famous for his deed of vanquishing Lord Voldemort in the magical world. He is not so famous in Dursley house, he is often regarded as Freak, he was physically and mentally abused by his so-called "Family".  
His cousin, Dudley Dursley, his bane of existence has always been abusive to him. He was a spoiled-rotten kid who has no regard for anything. His day is spent in mainly two things, first and foremost food and second tormenting his cousin.  
Now lets come to our main character, harry potter. He was a small(read abused) child, he wore threadbare second handed clothes that dwarfed him, he is thin, some might say scrawny. He is distinguished by his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and his messy hair. His eyes are luminescent green which makes old ladies swoon over him.  
His Aunt Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley, didn't like him very much. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and was often refused food or basic hygiene facilities, even though he worked very hard with his cooking, cleaning, and gardening, trying to be a Good Boy like his cousin, who never had to do any chores, let alone the physically demanding ones assigned to Harry. He had yet to succeed.  
Dudley has invented a game "Harry Hunting" where he and his gang of thugs will catch Harry and beat him till they are satisfied. This game had an intended effect on Harry, he became fast for his age and smart also. He knew complaining to teachers may save him for some time in the classroom but it will have an adverse effect as soon as he is out in the open. Due to his aunt's rumour mongering he was regarded as a scoundrel.  
Eventually, he found his recluse, library, a place which is unknown to Dudley and his thugs. He spent almost every free time here until his chores are due. He became very much knowledgeable for his age. At first, he studied the basic subject related to his academics but slowly he began to expand his horizons. Mythical stories became a favourite of his. One day he came across a mythical named "The legend of the Eye", it was the story about a secret society made up of the most skilled magicians from around the world; illusionists, mentalists, escapists, psychics, hypnotists, card-trickers and mediums. He began to think about his life which can be appropriately described as Hell. He thought Dursleys as pharaohs of his life and himself as a peasant, why not he should become a follower of this eye and make sure at least he was fulfilled. He studied any and all the books he could find on magical tricks. He studied the science behind lock-picking, misdirection, illusions and mentalism. He began to incorporate these values in his life. Thus began the life of Eyes newest follower, Harry Potter. He swore that he will not only escape from torments of his relatives but he will also become a free-spirited trickster. He will help who needs help but will not be walked over. He will punish whoever wrongs him. 


	2. 1 The Letter

Note: Thank you guys for your love. Here is next chapter. Hopefully, you will like it. And I don't own Harry Potter anything question alien technology

He knew that his relatives are not so great people. They will always belittle him given a chance. Thus it began as a game for him to misdirect their attention to all the deeds of his cousin than that of his own.

His cousin Dudley, though not so bright for his age, has enough charisma (read money) to pursue some friend who has the same interest in bullying and mischief. He always gets a big hefty amount as pocket money. But he is not so much careful with this amount.

In the dark of the night, he silently picked the lock of the cupboard where he is locked every night by his uncle. He slowly crept toward fridge with nary a sound of a footstep, in fear of retribution that will surely come if he was discovered out of his prison. He knew that his relatives slept like a log but why risk inevitable. He picked out some big leftovers in the fridge and ate silently. He also took out some snack bars for his emergency supply. After he was done eating and snack bars were safely hidden under the rug in his jail, his actual adventure began. He slowly and silently crept towards his cousin's room. Taking some cash from his cousin's pocket, which he will never notice, he came back to his cupboard. This cash always kept him fed during days, as he always forgets to give him lunch money.

School always came as a relief from his daily chores. He was still expected to do all the cooking and cleaning after he came home but school time was his to do as he pleased. At first, his cousin searched him in recess for his amusement but as he was always a step ahead of his plan, he slowly lost interest in him. This doesn't bode well with other kids his age. As they were bullied instead of him.

After his study time in the library, he decided to take a walk. He came across Dudley and his friends even after taking care to avoid them.

"Look, guys, its Harry-hunting time" Dudley spoke gleefully to his friends while rubbing his hands.

He knew if he didn't escape, it will be a hurtful experience.

"Hello Mrs McDowell" he shouted excitedly.

All the boys turned back with an angel like face, only to realise that no one is coming behind. When they turned back their attention to him, he was already sprinting away from them.

They all angrily ran behind him with Dudley promising handful of chocolates to first one who catches him. But he has to just get safe which means any public place, where they will abandon his chase of him.

As he just turned the corner, he bumped into a gentleman.

"Watch where you're going brat?" asked so called 'Gentlemen' with an arrogant sneer barely even noticing him.

"Sorry Mister, as my friends were playing tag, I didn't see you around the corner." Harry apologize with a very sincere smile and hurriedly left. What that man didn't know that his arrogance caused him his wallet.

As Dudley and his group cane around the corner, they lost track of him. After searching for a minute they lost interest and left. What they didn't notice was harry has just entered antique shop nearby with the wallet full of cash that was graciously gifted by 'Gentleman'.

Harry always had interest in antiques, some more than the others. What most caught his attention were books with some unique. After browsing through book section, a title caught his eye "Natural and Unnatural Magic" by someone named Gantziony. Browsing through its yellow pages, he read briefly. It was accounts of several magic trick of old times. It looks very old but there were some annotations along the margin. After gifting himself this book, thanks to his earlier luck, he hid this in his pocket. After emptying all the cash of that wallet, he threw it in the nearby garbage.

This book was interesting, it had accounts of tricks of some famous magicians and their breakdown given by the author. It also explained basic fundamental behind this trick. How magicians use sleight of hand with some misdirection to achieve this tricks. It explained how mentalist used their mind to project their thing and receive the projection of others thoughts.

This encouraged him to pick some meditation techniques mentioned in the book. Just before sleeping, he made habit of focusing his thought inside to achieve what they called as inner eye. This daily meditation made him very calm and collected throughout the day.

After months of practice, he began to realize how effective this was to him. He was able to process more information than what he could before. This made his time in the library much effective. In general, his attentiveness to his surrounding increased by large. Now he was able to meditate through the night without any need to sleep. He also noticed something like sun radiating in his mind, as mentioned in the book something as the inner self which was warm and comforting. But it was somewhat locked by some black threads that were attached to one side syphoning from it. He knew that this was not part of this inner self as it feels like cold and malice.

Now he made his mission for foreseeable future to get rid of this thing. He meditated whenever he got the chance and peace. Be it a library or old park near severs which was abandoned. He could now get vibes from people when he was closed by. He knew what they were feeling by this ability. This ability came handy when dealing with Dursley as he didn't have any unexpected accident which was termed as freakiness by his relatives. Though they remained as distant as before, hostility was severally reduced.

It was Dudley's eleventh birthday; he was made to make a large birthday breakfast for him as if daily breakfast wasn't large enough to fil dozens.

"How many are they?" bellowed Dudley after screening through the plethora of gifts.

"Thirty-six" happily replied Vernon. "Counted them myself".

"Thirty-six but I had thirty-seven last year" moaned Dudley as if someone just told him he now had to do chores.

"Don't worry Duddikins we will get you two on road to the zoo" cooed Petunia as if he were a five-year-old.

After thorough warnings for any freakiness, I made to get in the car.

Zoo was boring for harry as he could feel all the unhappiness radiating from the animals. He was trying to project his inner self, in hope that at least it will make them feel good. Whenever he approached a cage, animals will try to be as close as they could to him.

The biggest shock came when he got to the reptile house. He got multitudes of hisses thanking him for his projection. As he neared a lone black snake which was separated from the others. This had a name plate saying "A new Black Mamba species". This snake had radiating black scales as if they were black diamonds. He was enthralled in its magnificence.

"Thank you for your warmth, young wizard" spoke the snake slowly waking up from his slumber.

"Your welcome" replied Harry still enthralled by its beauty." Wizard ... what? Why did you call me that" stammered Harry after processing what it said?

"You're a speaker young one. I am called as Amina" call Amina with some enthusiasm in her voice. "Your magic is strong young one. I can feel it calling me"

"My Magic...?" still confused harry replied.

"You're are a wizard young one, I come from the great family of Naga, ancient magical snakes, I want to bond with you, I can help you against your enemies young one."

"I don't know what you're saying, but I feel like I should trust you Amina. How am I supposed to bond with you?" whispered Harry after some consideration.

"Just let your magic flow through your hand and touch the glass, once our magic touch each other try to feel my magic and embrace it thus we will be bonded." Replied Amina as she touched the glass trying to close in with Harry's magic.

Harry did as he was told. He reached out with his inner self... no magic, and embraced Amina slight cold but equally comforting magic.

Unknown to the whole world, as their magic combined Amina disappeared from her cage into the arms of Harry. He could feel her settling in beneath the surface of the skin as if it was the right thing to do. Harry felt like truly complete after this. He cannot put this feeling in the word, as if he has just found the last piece of the puzzle that was his magic.

But as every good thing all comes to end. His uncle gruffly called him from behind telling him to come fast.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon." As Harry sped toward his relatives.

After getting home, as Dursleys came inside, but harry got in the cupboard to get in control of his emotion. Suddenly he blacked out on the mattress. Dursleys never missed him that evening as they had gone out to celebrate Dudley's birthday.

As Amina entered in Harry's body, her magic began to integrate with that of Harry's. Amina noticed the black parasite that was attached to his magic core. Their combined magic tore through the parasite and disintegrated it. This caused a sudden bout of exhaustion to both of them. Unknown to both of them Harry's scar bled out black gooey thing and disintegrated in the air freeing him from its effect.

Next morning, Amina came out of Harry's body and woke him up.

"Wake up, Harry" called Amina. "We need to discuss something."

Harry groggily woke up. "Morning Amina" yawned and started to sit up against the wall.

"What was that black thing which was attached to your magical core?"

"I don't know. It was there as long as I remember. I knew it was something else but even after this long time, I wasn't able to get rid of that. Now that it's gone, It's like my magic is finally in tune with me. Whatever that was it was blocking my magic to smoothly flow in my body."

"This is all due to our familiar bonding. Now we are bonded to each other, you will get some of my healing ability and your magic has already expanded my reserve." Amina said after some thinking. "I can't teach you any magic but I can teach you some of the Mind arts."

"What is this Mind arts?" asked Harry slowly coming to the realization of this bond.

"Ancients called it as Mind shielding but wizards call it as Occlumency. Here I can teach you how to shield your mind from psychic attacks also known as legilimency. I know that this human relative of yours are not good but they are still family. I will keep you safe if they ever tried to hurt you. I can remain under your skin in magical form. It will also double your healing ability."

Slowly life returned to normal. Today was his eleventh birthday, according to Amina he has now achieved first magical maturity.

"Go get the post, boy" grunted Vernon. After giving bacon and toast to uncle Vernon. He got to collect mails from post-box. In letters, one letter was slightly radiating with magic, coincidently it was addressed to him. He knew it will not be possible to read it in front of his uncle, so on the way back to the kitchen, he dropped the letter in his cupboard.

After finishing his breakfast and cleaning of the kitchen, he came back to cupboard to read this letter. It was addressed as,

Mr H. Potter

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

'This is strange, how come someone knows I live in the cupboard' Thought Harry as he opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. If you wish we will send a representative to visit to answer any questions you may have.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Amina, what do they mean by owl exactly?" asked Harry.

Slowly coming out of his skin, she replied. "These birds are used as the medium of communication for wizardkind. Go look outside, the one who delivered this would be waiting for your reply."

Harry came out and saw that an owl was indeed waiting on the lamp post eyeing him as if asking him to hurry up.

He hurriedly wrote the reply as,

Dear Mrs Mcgonagall

I would like a representative to explain this all to me. I have no knowledge of anything related to the magical world.

Thank you for your co-operation.

Yours Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

As soon as he stepped out with the letter, owl flown toward me and sat on my shoulder it extended his leg. I attached the letter to the offered leg. Owl rose from my shoulder and flew away.

Though he returned to his chores, he was eagerly waiting for their reply.


	3. 2 Diagon Alley

Note: Another chapter of The path of the trickster, Harry get introduced to the Magical world. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please, guys, inform me how I could have done it better.

Last two weeks had been some of most exhausting days for Harry Potter. Amina taught him how to organise his thoughts, how to detect intrusions and most importantly, how he should clear his thought if someone did try to psychic him. Though this process was tedious, it was similar to what was directed in the book.

When Amina got to know about the theory of mentalist, she immediately decided to make him best of the mind practitioner as she could. She helped him try to project his mind projection outside. This had an unexpected effect.

\- Flashback -

"When a legilimence tries to enter your mind, try to form a connection in between his mind and that of his target. The best way is through eye contact because it forms a visual connection between them. Otherwise, legilimence will force his mind on that of the target, is more taxing on both parties. So try to push your mind outside." Amina told him while resting in his hand.

Concentrating was not a foreign concept for him, so he began to concentrate on his thought and imagined a ball of light began glowing on his forehead. He began to make this glow as bright as he could. He thought as if this is the central point where he wants his magic, which is dispersed throughout his body, began to concentrate. Unknown to him time seemed to stop as glow began to surround his whole head, he thought of trying to push his conscience outside as if trying to project it outward. He imagined whole glow to come outside his body. He began to feel the surrounding as if he could even touch the air.

When he opened his eye, he was shocked. He can see his own body meditating with Amina resting on his hand. He began to observe his surroundings and himself. His hands were almost see through as if some kind of ethereal body. This is just like what book described as 'Astral projection'. He could feel the thin connection between his current ethereal body and original one as a thin cord of energy.

He imagined himself combining with his body and opening his eye. When he opened his eyes he was back to his body. He could not explain how 'this out-of-body' experience felt.

\- Flashback Ends-

After that accident, he began practice this ability whenever he got the chance. He knew after he was done with chores, Dursleys won't miss him till next meal. This astral projection had some useful changes on his body. He could now bring forth his magic very fast. He could now feel the smooth flow of magic throughout his body. This brought him back to book where this 'Astral Projection' was mentioned. There was only bare minimum mention of this. They all originated throughout the world, in different region like Asia, Japan, China and Egypt. These all occurrences were far and few between.

\- July 31th 1991-

It was all going like normal morning, even if it was his 11th birthday, Dursleys don't bother to remember it. He was grateful to that. Then just after breakfast doorbell rang.

"Get the door, boy." Grunted Vernon barely looking up from his newspaper.

When he opened the door, there stood a woman in some strange clothing. She looked shocked or surprised still for a moment.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry, sounding a little surprised that this woman knew who he was.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," she said. "You may know me through the acceptance letter, I am here for help that you requested. I can answer all the question that you have about the Hogwarts and Magical World. Your parents also studied there. "

"Hello Ma'am, thank you for responding " asked Harry. McGonagall nodded. "But I have never heard of such a place."

"Never?" asked a surprised McGonagall. "But Then how did they explain everything to you?"

Before he could answer, Petunia came into view and gasped when she laid eyes on McGonagall, who she still remembered from all those years ago when the woman had come to her parents' house with the news that her freak sister was a witch.

"VERNON!" Petunia shouted, the fear in her voice quite evident.

Vernon Dursley came waddling out of the kitchen with a sandwich as big as his head in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She is ONE OF THE FREAK. Get her out of here." Moaned Petunia.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," McGonagall said as she stepped into the house.

" Look here you freak; you can't just barge into our home." Vernon started to say, but went very quiet and still when McGonagall pulled her wand out of her robes.

"I suggest we all sit down and you can explain to me why it is that you kept the truth from Harry all these years," McGonagall said.

Both Vernon and Petunia felt like small children being scorned by the teacher with the way McGonagall was speaking to them, and they slowly made their way into the sitting room and sat down.

Harry followed them but remained standing in the doorway, watching the odd site play out before him.

"Now," McGonagall said. "Who would like to go first?"

"We swore when we took him in, we would put an end to the freakishness he had in him," Vernon said, starting to feel a little confident.

McGonagall looked at Petunia, who was shrinking in back, hoping to not be noticed. She knew what the woman could do if she so desired, and was afraid that if her husband didn't keep quiet, the woman would use her wand on them in some way.

"Harry?" McGonagall said, turning to look at the young boy. "Could you come here please?"

Harry slowly made his way over to the strange woman.

"Harry," she said. "The truth, that your aunt and uncle have kept from you all these years, is that you are a wizard. You were sent here to them as they are the only family you have left. They are getting a stipend of 10 thousand Euro for all your expenses."

"You are getting paid to keep me like a slave?" questioned Harry, anger began seeping into his tone.

"Slaves?" asked McGonagall shocked. "How could you? He is your nephew you should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Petunia, What if your positions were reversed? What do you think Lily would have done?" looking disappointed toward Petunia. Petunia hung her head in shame.

"You Mr Dursley, now you will treat him as a family member or you will not only lose the house but also you will have to answer for all this." McGonagall threatened before turning to Harry, "If we could move you to somewhere, we would but this is the safest place for you. Mr Potter. Before you ask I will explain it to you later. First, let's get you your school equipment."

Harry silently followed McGonagall outside.

After walking for two blocks, McGonagall pulled him to the side alley. After checking its surroundings, she turned to Harry. "We are going to apparate to our destination. Just hold my hand and don't let go before I say so."

As soon as he touched her arm, the world began to twist around itself. He felt like squeezed through some narrow tube. But as soon as the feeling of discomfort came, it ended abruptly and they were standing on some different road.

Before they stood 'Leaky Cauldron', It looks like some shady store by looks of it. Before we can enter McGonagall spoke." Mr Potter, it would be beneficial if you wear this cap." Just as she brought at cap out of the air.

"This will help to keep you anonymous, you're a famous person in the Magical world."

He followed obediently her in the store, as he knew unwanted attention is never good.

"Prof McGonagall, another new Hogwarts student, would you like something?" asked the man behind the counter, he was cleaning the counter though it looked clean as compared to the whole establishment.

"Yes Tom, but nothing now as we are on tight schedule right now, though keep a private booth for us for lunch." Replied McGonagall, without even looking toward the said person.

"Will do, Ma'am." Came reply though she came to back of the store. Before they stood a blank wall as a dead end.

"Mr Potter, this is the entrance to Diagon Alley. It is opened by a specific pattern of stroke against this wall." Said, McGonagall, as she tapped the bricks in some random order, he barely caught the pattern as bricks began shifting upon themselves to form a neat gateway from them.

As soon as door became clear, ahead of them stood a busy alley. This looked like something from early nineties' era, paths were paved in cobblestones and all the people in some gown or something. Even children were wearing similar to that of the adult. This looked like something taken from old black-n-white movies, but he kept his tongue as he followed her through the alley.

Diagon Alley was packed – it was the end of summer and seemed time for the crowd to take their purchase. The large crowd of people created an indiscernible hum as they talked to each other, enjoying the beautiful and peaceful day together.

As we came across a white marble building, whose floors were stacked as if some kid tried to play stack tower, before them stood two burly looking creatures who bowed as they approached.

He bowed to them before coming to halt as he read the inscription on the wall.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

This looked like some serious warning against the theft that he could appreciate. He again bowed to the creature before following behind the McGonagall who entered without breaking a step. Unbeknownst to him, guards outside noticed his pause and his respect as he entered after looking at the warning, as if aware of his thought on the same.

Inside there were counters where same looking creatures were occupying the seat behind the counter, he grew curious.

"Who are these creatures Mrs McGonagall?" asked Harry as he came in steps with her.

"These are the goblin, Mr Potter. They own the bank. They are the ferocious and proud creature, though they are noble in sense of business they are a proud race of warriors turned banker for their love of gold." Said McGonagall with a straight face, but you can see the underlying worry in her gesture.

He thought to keep this so-called 'Goblins' in his to know the list as they sounded like some serious creatures, but he followed her none the less.

"Mr Potter would like to make some withdrawal." Said McGonagall with an edge in her voice as she spoke.

"Does Mr Potter has his key?" asked the reteller without looking from his document as if they were unimportant.

"Yes." Said, McGonagall, as she brought a small gold key from her pocket handing to the same goblin.

After checking for some moment, as if trying to gauge its authenticity, he bellowed." Griphook, Kindly take Mr Potter to Manager Bloodclaw."

"We are for just a…" before she could continue teller stopped her with raise of his hand. "As I said, Mr Bloodclaw will see to the business of Mr Potter as his Account manager, human. Now please follow Griphook and let the other customer come forward."

McGonagall followed Griphook with a huff. He was astonished by their behaviour and all the happenings. He thought why would Mrs McGonagall have his key?

They followed Griphook through the series of corridors before coming in front of a door which had two burly guards as ferocious as that of the entrance of the bank.

"You wait outside human, Mr Potter kindly proceeds inside." Said Griphook without a hesitation.

McGonagall sighed and turned to him, handing him the same small key. "Mr Potter, Kindly proceed inside, I'll be waiting for you outside."

He was still trying to process the happenings around, but he opened the doors and stepped inside.

Inside it was a big regal office as big as Dursleys' whole ground floor, at the end of the room on a table was the same kind of creature but he looked like old compared to that of Griphook and the teller.

"So, you are Mr Potter, are you human?" asked Bloodclaw, with a feral look.

"Yes, I am Harry James Potter." Said Harry confidently as if he knew that showing any kind of weakness to these creatures will make him lesser than an insect to them.

"Mr Potter, Please take the dagger and drop few blood drops on this parchment." Said Bloodclaw as he came down from his seat toward him, directing him toward the small table where a dagger and parchment sat.

He confidently strode toward the table, taking the dagger he tore through his palm as he dropped free-flowing blood from his palm on said parchment.

He could see a glint of respect in eyes of Bloodclaw as he did so. As soon as some drops touched the parchment, his cut healed in seconds, and parchment glowed for a second before it settles.

Bloodclaw picked the parchment, verifying for few seconds, he spoke. "Mr Potter, welcome to Wizarding world, we were informed by your guardian Mr Albus Dubledore, that you will be entering the magical world on your eleventh birthday. We have a lot to discuss."

After, what seemed like an eternity, he came outside facing a slightly irritated McGonagall.

"Can we proceed, Prof McGonagall, I have already got the all I need from here." Showing her a pouch he said.

McGonagall followed him through the door, understanding the implied meaning of the moke-skin pouch.

"Mr Potter, we should proceed with Apothecary, here you will get your potion ingredients." As they came across a small store named 'Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary'.

"You need a Potions kit. Go to the front of the shop and pick out one of the Hogwarts First Year Potions kits," directed McGonagall.

After picking the potion kit for the first year, he was directed to Madam Malkins for his daily robes of premium quality, he picked a whole wardrobe from her. It was all shrunk down to the size of a matchbox, resting in his pockets.

McGonagall steered him toward trunk store. As he entered, he saw a series of trunks lining the wall, He proceeded toward the salesman. "Hello, I am here to get a trunk for my first year."

"Just choose any from the trunks lining the wall, they are all equipped for first years with lightweight charm, or you can take a look from some others?" hinted salesman, as if expecting him to just take a normal one.

"What are the others options?" asked Harry curiously, he knew he was rich so why not take best that they have to offer.

"Well we offer some extra features for a price with some modifications like, you can get a three compartment one which is usually required by Ravenclaw's or you can get a five compartment luxury one which is usually rich one takes, it comes with all the security and comfort charms like feather-light and wear-n-tear with all magical signature-based security commands."

"I would take five compartment one with all the available charms." Asked Harry excitedly.

"Are you sure young man? This comes at 10 galleons than that of 1 galleon for the standard trunk." Asked salesman not wanting to take profit on ignorance of that of the child.

"Yes, I would like it with all the charms attached. Here are the ten galleons." As he brought out exact amount from the pouch.

Then they went to the bookstore. In Flourish & Blotts Harry wasn't sure which way to look. McGonagall helped Harry collect his first-year school books.

As Harry got to the counter, the clerk asked: "May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to this. And anything that you would recommend for a first year, as This is my first time here." Asked Harry pushing the bundle of first-year books on the counter.

The clerk came back with some books namely. Natures Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Helga's Guide Of Do's and Don'ts For Young Witches and Wizards, Witches and Wizards Past and Present That Have Influenced our World Self Updating Twenty-first Century Edition.

As soon as he was done for it McGonagall steered him towards, "Olivenders-Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

As he entered the store, suddenly someone came to the front of the shop.

"Hello Mr Potter, I have been waiting for you." An old man creepily said behind the counter." It seems like yesterday when your parents bought their first wand. Come here, Mr Potter."

"Mr Potter, here I leave you in safe hand of Mr Olivenders after you are done wait here. I will be here before long." Said, McGonagall, as she left the store to do her thing.

Harry was getting scared, as soon as this creepy old man started speaking but now even McGonagall was leaving. Slowly he got near the table where Olivenders was standing.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was equipped with 11' holly wand with Phoenix feather as core and a brief history of its brother wand.

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

He was waiting outside for McGonagall when he saw an Optometrist shop, he thought of getting a new pair with any correction if it is required, as he doesn't remember last time he had his eyes checked.

"Welcome to Occult Eyes, my name is Clair. How may I help you?" she practically squealed.

Harry eyed her suspiciously "Yeah, I wanted to get some glasses or contacts if you have them. Unless there's some spell that can fix my vision altogether."

"Well Let me explain your options. We only trade glasses and contact, though Eye correction through potions is possible, it is quite expensive and it is custom ordered. Most people go with option one."

"That correction potion sounds like what I want. How much is it going to cost? "

"It will cost 500 galleons, it has to be taken over two weeks. It gradually corrects your eyes over the period. You can put the order for it now, I would have you it delivered in two days. Mr...?"

"Harry, just call me Harry." Said Harry after a bit of pause.

"Ok Mr Harry, you can just sign this credit note here, it will authenticate me to take 500 galleons from your account." Clair brings a parchment with Gringotts seal on it. Harry fills the amount and signs across the parchment making mental note to inquire about this type of transaction.

"Now we are all set, just give me your owl address and I will send you potion in two days." Clair gives him a blank parchment to write the address.

"Don't bother sending it to me, I have another business to see in few days I would rather contact you." Assured Harry then he walks out to the Olivenders, where an annoyed McGonagall was waiting for him.

"I think I said to wait here for me." Asked McGonagall with a hint of worry and annoyance in her voice. "I think only a pet is remaining, so what would you prefer Mr Potter. I would suggest an owl, as they are quite useful."

"Ma'am, I kind of already have a familiar snake. Her name is Amina, I got her from the zoo on Dudley's birthday." Said Harry, where he failed to mention that technically he stole from the zoo.

"Are you sure It is your familiar?" She knew familiars were allowed no questions asked at Hogwarts, but how can an eleven-year-old have a familiar?

"Yes, I am magically bonded with her." He asked Amina to come out, slowly Amina poked her head out of the sleeve of his left hand.

McGonagall took a step back hesitantly, but slowly regained her confidence back. 'Mr. Potter, though all kind of familiars is allowed at Hogwarts it will be your responsibility to take care of her and make sure that she does not harm anyone. Now that is taken care of would you like something from here or shall we proceed to lunch?"

"Is there vet around somewhere, I would like to see Amina to her for health check-up?" Asked Harry pointing toward Amina.

"Yes, Magical Menagerie's owner is a certified vet, he can have a look at your snake." Said, McGonagall, as she headed towards the aforementioned store.

As he was following McGonagall, he noticed a beautiful snow owl on display. She had a regal look on. He made a note to come here after he was done with Amina's check-up.

"Welcome Prof McGonagall, how can I help you today?" asked the owner of the establishment.

"Mr Hillwhiston, Mr Potter want to have a thorough medical check-up for his pet snake."

Mr Hillwhiston abruptly turned to Harry. "Mr Harry Potter, an honour, a pleasure to meet you." As he approached Harry. But sensing his discomfort, he backed down. "Please bring your snake here Mr Potter"

Harry bought Amina to him, gently lowered her on the examination table. Mr Hillwhitston bought some stone out of a box and neatly laid around Amina. He started with some silent chants and stones began glowing. After some moment he turned toward Harry. "Mr Potter, your partner is very much healthy. I have never seen any familiar bond this strong. Your magical signature is in sync with her, it's incredible."

"Thank you, sir." Harry slightly dipped his head in acknowledgement as he picked Amina up on his sleeves.

"Mr Potter, would you like some healthy treat for her? I have set of mice which are very much favourite of snakes. They remain in the state of stasis until you bring them out of the box. They come with the bundled pack of 20 mice for a galleon."

"Thank you, I would take a pack of hundred. Do you do owl orders?" asked Harry as he bought exact change for the purchase.

"Yes we do owl order, here take this form if you ever need something ordered."

Harry thanked him for the check-up and exited the store following McGonagall behind.

"Let's go for lunch now Mr Potter," McGonagall said turning toward Leaky cauldron.

"Wait a minute Ma'am, I would like to purchase an owl. It can be useful to have." Asked Harry. "As I can't come here all the time to purchase something."

"Very well." McGonagall agreed.

It was a swift purchase, he bought that snowy owl and several owl treats. When they got to Leaky Cauldron, they were quickly directed to a private booth for lunch.

After lunch, McGonagall turned to Harry." Look, Mr Potter, as you already know that you are famous in the Magical world, but not why? You had defeated a tyrant Dark Lord when you were just one-year-old. At that night, you saved the whole wizarding world from a losing war. That is why you are famous across not just Britain but also in other countries as well. As you may have noticed 'Boy who lived' section in Flourish and Blotts, that's what you are called here."

"That is why you will make me a target wherever you stay, Headmaster Dumbledore has designed several wards around your aunt's house which will keep you safe at the moment. Now when you are entering the Magical world again, it will bring you back to the centre of attention. Muggle world gives you anonymity that any house in magical world cannot. I would like to warn you that in the magical world people will try to take advantage of your name. So make sure who you want to associate with. You have any question for me?" sighed McGonagall after this long-winded explanation.

"Not at the moment, I need some time to process this. Can we go back to Dursleys now?" Asked Harry still contemplating all the new information.

McGonagall took Harry back to private drive. After a thorough verbal thrashing later, she left.

Now he was moved to Dudley's second bedroom. Right now he was seated on an old mattress thinking all that happened today. He bought Amina out and introduced her to Hedwig a new member to his family. After discussing everything with Amina, he drifted to sleep. He knew a day after tomorrow Goblin will again contact him in regard to his inheritance.


End file.
